Can I Borrow That?
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: It's a day at the Saiyuki set and things were pretty boring until the FY cast got into it. A kind of cossover of SaiyukiXFushigi Yuugi. another insane idea.. :D


Can I Borrow That?  
  
by Amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me, however I wish it did. Not Sexy Sanzo, Drop-Dead-Gorgeous-Hakkai, You're-such-a-hunk Gojyo and ever-genki Goku. They all belong to Minekura-sama. Thank you for them!  
  
Notes: this will be a kind of crossover, but not really. Watch out, this isn't even remotely serious. Insanity strikes again!  
  
Anime Studios; Japan  
  
He was bored. Way beyooond bored. Sanzo sat on the director's chair, wishing intently that someone come along and tell him to get out of the chair, so that the blonde haired monk could point his gun into a face. His trigger finger was itching all day, since taping hasn't begun yet. And the cause for such delay? Goku.   
  
God, his hand itched.  
  
From his duffel bag, he extracted the huge white fan he always lugged around. It had been a great help on the set, keeping Gojyo and the monkey in line. He remembered the director being awed with its power that he insisted they use it in the series. He smiled slightly as the fingered the edges, taking note of a small stain on his beloved fan. But the smile slowly but surely turned into a frown as he realized that his harisen needed replacement. It was worn around the edges, no doubt from constant use. He shook it as hard as he could and was appalled when it was shredded into little pieces.   
  
He shot out from his chair, cursing a blue streak a mile wide. Reverently, carefully he tried to piece together the said fan. He sighed in disgust and motioned for someone to clean the mess up. He sank back into the chair, his black mood deepening.  
  
From a distance, Hakkai sipped tea, watching the young monk covertly, and laughter dancing in his eyes. He could clearly see that Sanzo was spoiling for a fight and that today's taping will be full of entertainment. He sighed a little into his tea, relaxing as Gojyo's nimble fingers rubbed the ache out of his shoulders. A slight tightening of those hands had him looking up, staring straight into blood-red eyes. " Hai?" He inquired mildly  
  
Like him, Gojyo's eyes were practically laughing " You think we should help Sanzo with his dilemma?"  
  
Green eyes narrowed skeptically. " What do you mean?"  
  
A twinkle entered the eye. "Well, you can see that his fan is broken and all... what do you say we send him to the Fushigi Yuugi Studio?"   
  
A gasp, a slight widening of the eyes, a smile " You don't mean...? " He was answered with a nod.   
  
Meanwhile, a young monkey was running at full speed, chewing cookies at the same time. " Oh God, Sanzo's going to kill me!" Goku muttered as he stuffed more of the cookie into his mouth. The young man had overslept and currently was late for the taping. He couldn't help it. There was such a great party yesterday at his neighbors with lotsa food to it. Goku just couldn't resist.   
  
And now he's gotta pay. He thought of Sanzo's Fan of Doom and thought that nothing could be worst than that.  
  
Right?  
  
Sanzo weaved in and out of people, disgusted at the sheer amount of it running around the studio. There were girls in harem suits, guys in imperial army costumes. There was a young, pink haired child by a lone window, reading. Further into the room, he saw a flame-haired guy joking around with another guy with the same eye-color as Sanzo. He frowned as he walked past them, thinking of something but couldn't put his finger into it. More he walked, and almost crashed into a genki girl gobbling heaps of food loaded in her arms. He smiled inwardly, the girl reminding him of the monkey.  
  
At last, he spotted Chichiri, the blue-haired monk whom he met at a seminar on Chanting. Spotting him, Chichiri waved madly and waited for Sanzo to join him.   
  
" So, what brings you here?" Chichiri asked "Not that I don't like you wandering in here."  
  
Purple eyes narrowed " Hakkai sent me here and told me to give this to you."  
  
" What? You follow orders now?!"  
  
He kept silent and stared pointedly at the letter in the other man's hand. His gaze sent a silent but obvious message *Read it now or you'll get hurt.*  
  
Chichiri smiled and read the missive. Moments later, he refolded it neatly, trying very hard not to laugh. " Will you wait here for me? I've got to get something and give it to you."   
  
Give him something? Sanzo's suspicions increased. It was suspicious enough that Hakkai sent him here, even more that he complied. He gave a brief nod and watched as the other monk retrieved a long, rectangular box out of a small cabinet. Smiling, he handed the box to Sanzo.  
  
" There. That's for you. Now go, I think Goku's at the set already. "  
  
Puzzled, Sanzo stood up and nodded his head for the briefest of seconds, showing his thanks. Purposely, confidently, he weaved his way through the hustle and bustle again, still wondering why Chichiri's smile was something different today. He passed the flame-haired man and the lavender-eyed guy again, still deep into squabbling.  
  
When the reached the outside, he closed the door and leaned on it for a while. That trip made him remember just why he hated crowds. His gaze dropped into the box he was carrying and curiously, took the lid off. His breath caught at the shiny, silver object it held.   
  
For the first time that day, Sanzo smiled.  
  
--  
  
" You're late, baka saru!" *TWANG!*  
  
"Oh God, Sanzo! Goku passed out!"  
  
Sanzo smiled smugly.  
  
Meanwhile....   
  
" Chichiri? Have you seen my fan? I can't find it anywhere!!"  
  
Innocent smile. " No, I haven't Tasuki. Sorry! ^__^" 


End file.
